


In The End

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Series: Gods of Los Santos [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Everyone but Gavin dies, Possesion, Songfic, skyfactory au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: Jeremy now knows that in the end it doesn't even matter anymore.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Gods of Los Santos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588978
Kudos: 9





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently soon means same day huh

_It starts with one_

Jeremy was always looking for new forms of magic. It fascinated him immensely, though he supposed that was due to his position as the God of magic. He should have told the others about he had found, a new dimension like the nether, or that he was planning to explore it, but he was foolish in thinking that whatever this new plane had he could handle himself. 

That was his downfall

_One thing I don't know why_

What Jeremy had not expected was to find a massive dragon flying through this void. It fascinated him, it felt as old as, if not older than, Geoff. Perhaps it was a hidden seventh god? Jeremy decided to attempt to make contact with the large Dragon. 

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

He hadn’t expected the dragon to attack, a flurry of snarls and words shouted in a tongue Jeremy could barely understand. Jeremy had not come for a fight, He barely could defend himself from the dragon’s attacks, scratches and gauges oozing his vibrant red blood. It was only a matter of time before Jeremy fell.

_Keep that in mind_

Jeremy felt so heavy, as the Dragon dug their claws into his back, ancient voice speaking in low raspy tone.

_I designed this rhyme_

“A god of Magic and Sacrifice. How fitting,” They growled out.

_To explain in due time_

“Your sacrifice will enable me to finally leave this void.” Jeremy could feel a heavy ancient magic slamming into him, taking away his breath as his eyes went wide.

_All I know_

“Shame it will come at the cost of your existence.” Jeremy could barely pull together a mental shield as the foreign magic consumed him, drowning him.

_Time is a valuable thing_

Jeremy felt so heavy, felt so tired. He could watch out of a small window displaying what his eyes saw as his body stood up and dusted itself off. He was so weak, he couldn’t fight against the menace that was now piloting his body, working towards a portal in the middle of this island. He was powerless to stop the entity that took over.

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

The dragon had no desire to play nice with the comrades of the body they stole. They were menaces who could find out that their dear friend had lost control and attempt to rectify that. That wouldn’t do. They would have to go.

_Watch it count down to the end of the day._

Jeremy wanted to fight, sensing what this imposter planned, wanted to try and stop this dragon from killing his friends. Though he was thankful it was impossible to kill them.

_The clock ticks life away_

Of course, He should have held his tongue. The dragon seemed to know of a way to kill gods. Jeremy could only watch in horror as the ink in his tome revealed a way to create a blade unique to each God that that when combined with a spell to absorb the God’s soul as to prevent them from reincarnating.

_It's so unreal_

Jeremy raged in the small box of his own making, trying to push out the enemy in control of his body, anything to try and save his family. He couldn’t let this monster kill them! 

_Didn't look out below_

The Imposter cornered Jack first. They were in a nice field where Jack had a lovely vineyard. Jack was tending to the grapes when he saw ‘Jeremy’ standing beside a small shack she made to store the essential tools for the vineyard. She happily went over to talk with the Blood God, unaware of that her friend was gone.

_Watch the time go right out the window_

Jeremy Screamed as he watched his body plunge the Soul Blade straight into Jack’s heart. No! No no no! Gods no! Jeremy could feel hot tears slip down his face as he watched Jack look at him with such surprise, such shock and betrayal. This was all his fault. He caused the death of his family

_Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know_

The dragon wanted to absorb the souls to gain more power, but Jeremy couldn’t let that happen. As the dragon recited the spell to absorb Jack’s soul in it’s raspy language Jeremy countered, putting the little strength he had into a counter spell. To pull Jack into this small headspace with him.

_Wasted it all just to watch you go_

The spells ended simultaneously. The soft green of Jack’s soul being absorbed it Jeremy’s body. Jeremy felt relief flood through him as Jack formed in his small mental space. At least Jeremy could save Jack in this way.

_I kept everything inside_

“What the Fuck.” Jack said as she looked at the wrecked Jeremy and then to the screen of the outside world. To watch the Imposter Become angry that they couldn’t feel any stronger. To watch them angrily write a message in the forest green blood of Jack. ‘Blood for the Blood God.’

_And even though I tried, it all fell apart_

“I’m so sorry Jack. Gods I never meant to cause all this.” Jeremy said, before launching into his explanation. 

_What it meant to me_

Jack gently took Jeremy’s hands and looked the Blood God in his eyes.

_Will eventually be a memory of a time_

“It’s not your fault.” She said gently. How could Jeremy have known this would have happened? And he did do what he could to save her

_One thing, I don't know why_

It didn’t take long for the others to find Jack’s Body and for outrage to spread through the other four. How could Jeremy Kill Jack? Actually Kill her. Michael flew into a fury and tracked the imposter God to the desert lake and challenged him to a fight. 

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

Jack and Jeremy knew Michael wouldn’t, couldn’t, win. The Imposter had logic and reason, and that damned blade while all Michael had was his blinding rage. The battle Was shortlived as the imposter beat down Michael quickly, drawing on both their own and Jeremy’s powers. 

_Keep that in mind_

“Jack! Lend me your power, please.” Jeremy said, to which the God of Order nodded, setting a hand on the shorter male’s shoulder.

_I designed this rhyme_

Jeremy chanted his counterspell alongside the Imposter’s own spell. Thankfully like last time with Jack instead of absorbing Michael’s soul it was sent into Jeremy’s space. Though unlike Jack Michael was immediately on the offense. Going to attack Jeremy.

_To remind myself of a time when_

“Michael! Jeremy saved us! Stop it!” Jack growled out, holding Michael back. The Wandering God seemed legitimately surprised to see Jack, enough that the two could explain exactly what had happened to Jeremy.

_I tried so hard_

“So, how do we kick this bastard out of Jeremy’s body?” Michael growled out, anger redirected to the Imposter that hurt his family. But with how weak they all were and how the imposter had both its own powers and Jeremy’s it was impossible.

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

Once more was the imposter angered as the soul was taken. A stray thought that the Blood God may still Be alive, but it was quickly squashed. Their takeover was absolute. There was no way that miserable specimen was alive. His soul was crushed and absorbed. 

_Acting like I was part of your property_

The Imposter kicked the body of the wandering god. They would wait to see if they gained the powers of the downed gods, but for they had bigger fish to fry, namely the three other gods left to take care of, undoubtedly the strongest of this pitiful set of gods. They could sense a strong pull of magic near the ocean, so that’s where they went.

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

The imposter growled as they saw The first God and the Solar Queen along the rocky shore. They had the blood God’s tome and were pouring over the contents within, specifically the spell to summon their Blades. The imposter couldn’t let that happen. So they attacked.

_I'm surprised it got so_

“Gavin Run! Get the book to Ryan!” Geoff shouted as he parried the strike from the imposter. Gavin tried to protest but geoff sent Gavin back with a telekinetic blast. One of them would die here, Geoff knew that if it was him Gavin and Ryan would be able to summon their blades, That if Gavin died Ryan would fall into a blind rage like Michael and die just like the wandering God.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

Gavin couldn’t leave, not until he saw ‘Jeremy’ manage to plunge that damned Soul Blade into Geoff’s skull. Gavin fled to his husband, the Blood God’s Tome clutched tightly to his chest. They would avenge the others.

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

Once more Jeremy recited his counterspell, Michael and Jack lending the small amount of power they had to ensure it’s success, bringing Geoff into relative safety.

_Not that you knew me back then_

“Is this the afterlife?” Geoff asked, seeing Michael and Jack. The First God froze as he saw Jeremy. If this truly was the afterlife why was Jeremy here?

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

“Afraid not my husband.” Jack said softly before launching into the explanation. Geoff’s face softened as he looked at Jeremy. 

_You kept everything inside_

“You didn’t know this would happen.” Geoff said, feeling sorrow for the younger god.

_And even though I tried, it all fell apart_

“I still should have never went in without telling anyone. I should have told you what I found. This is my fault.” Jeremy said

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

“Jeremy…” Geoff said softly. It could have happened to anyone. Jeremy just shook his head. They could assign blame when the had time. Right now they needed to find a way to push the imposter out, or at least impede them

_I've put my trust in you_

By the time the imposter found Gavin and Ryan the two celestial gods had managed to summon their blades. The imposter huffed softly at the inconvenience. They barely listened as Gavin shouted at them. After all, this wasn’t the friend Gavin knew. He could care less for the pitiful drabble they spewed. The Dark God was standing protectively in front of the Solar Queen, so The Imposter struck, Soul Blade thrust deep into God's heart.

_Pushed as far as I can go_

“Blood for the Blood God.” He sneered as he ripped the blade away. He had underestimated the Solar Quen’s fury. 

_For all this_

“How dare you! We were family! You bastard!” He screeched as a blinding light developed him and the Imposter could feel himself burning. He also felt the sharp bite of metal slashing at his back. 

_There's only one thing you should know_

“There goes my son!” Geoff called out as Gavin ruthlessly attacked the Imposter with a mix of his powers and the Solar Blade. The Imposter couldn’t stay or they would die. So they fled. Down the mountain they went, ignoring the blistering heat of the sun and their wounds

_I tried so hard_

The Solar Queen went back to the Body of his beloved, to bury him at the top of the mountain where he had been slain. Gavin ignored the copious amounts of deep purple blood that was staining the earth. He whispered apology after apology to the body, no longer feeling Ryan’s soul bond by it. He should have been better.

_And got so far_

“What will happen to Ryan?” Jack asked, not missing how the imposter had been unable to attempt to absorb the Dark God’s soul.

_But in the end_

“He’ll be thrown into respawn loop, living the life of a mortal over and over.” Jeremy said softly. He didn’t know if there was a way for Ryan to reascend, but he hoped. If the imposter returned to full strength Gavin Alone wouldn’t be enough to kill them

_It doesn't even matter_

“What about us?” Michael asked next

_I had to fall_

“We bide our strength and take this Imposter down from inside here.” Jeremy responded absolutely. They had little strength amongst them, but if they bided their time perhaps they could break free of this prison.

_To lose it all_

The Imposter angrily growled as they licked their wounds. They shouldn’t have underestimated the Solar Queen. But what was done was done. All they could do was gain strength and try again. It wouldn’t do for just one of these pitiful gods to survive.

_But in the end_

Thus began a game of cat and mouse between Gavin and the Imposter, Gavin constantly keeping just out of reach. Gavin knew he had little chance to take on the Blood God, could feel the overwhelming strength they radiated. As their deadly game went on humanity slowly grew, until it spanned the entire globe.

_It doesn't even matter_

One day The imposter stopped, realizing he’d never catch the Solar Queen. Instead they shifted tactics, locate the Dark God’s reincarnation and take his soul. Make sure that the Solar Queen would forever be alone, all the while oblivious to the gods slowly gaining strength inside them.

_____________

Gavin went after the fleeing God. He would not be satisfied until he was dead. The Solar Queen kept up his ruthless attacks, The blistering sun over head fueling him. It didn’t take long to corner ‘Jeremy’. Gavin’s form was white hot light, like looking at the sun. The Blood Good couldn’t even plead his case, The Solar Blade tearing out his throat. Gavin shook as he watched the darkened blood of the blood god seep into the earth. Gavin turned and went back to collect Ryan’s body, tears flowing down his face as they light died. He’d bury the four in a grave together, and let Jeremy’s body be devoured by the animals and mobs. 

“I’m sorry.” The solar queen whispered into the air as rain began to fall, the weather responding to his sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So like this is also canonical to The Fake Gods up to the point in which he kills Ryan. That is the canon divergence, which as you see I've written an ending for both timelines. 
> 
> I do not have the heart to make Jeremy full blooded evil.


End file.
